Le sais-tu petite fille ?
by Mustsuki
Summary: "Et tu pleures petite fille. Parce que tu ne sais plus, tu ne sais rien. Tu n'as jamais rien su de toute façon. C'est vrai, qui est tu ? Tu ne le sais pas toi-même. Alors tu pleures. Ils sont beau tes pleurs et tes cris ; on dirait le chant d'un ange. C'est vrai tu es seulement ça, un ange déchu. Qui est tu petite fille ? Qui est tu vraiment ?" Label SPPS.


_Hellow, voilà bien longtemps que j'avais rien posté ici... Me revoilà donc ! Voici un OS sur Seira des Tartaros. (OS écrit pour Fiction of the month de Fairies Fans)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><span>Le sais-tu petite fille ?<span>

Et tu pleures petite fille. Parce que tu ne sais plus, tu ne sais rien. Tu n'as jamais rien su de toute façon. C'est vrai, qui est tu ? Tu ne le sais pas toi-même. Alors tu pleures. Ils sont beau tes pleurs et tes cris ; on dirait le chant d'un ange. C'est vrai tu es seulement ça, un ange déchu. Qui est tu petite fille ? Qui est tu vraiment ? Tu ne sais pas, tu ne le sauras sans doute jamais.

Alors, en pleurs et mourante, allongée sur le sol tu attends ; la délivrance peut-être ? Puis ton sang continu à s'écouler lentement, tu es un ange à l'agonie, petite fille. Le sais-tu ? Probablement pas.

Ta poitrine commence à cesser de se soulever, et ton sang s'écoule – encore. C'est ta vie qui te quitte. Toi, ange déchu, petite fille perdue, tu vas retrouver ta place là haut. Le sais-tu ? Le penses-tu ? Non bien sur. Tu ne sais rien.

Et tu pleures, tu vas pleurer jusqu'à ton dernier souffle sans doute. Puis, tu as peur. Peur de quoi au juste ? Le sais-tu ? C'est comme tout autre chose, tu ne sais pas, et tu ne sauras jamais.

Ton sang caresse lentement ton dos et tes épaules ; ta jolie robe immaculée est maintenant tachée. Mais tu t'en fiches bien – comme de tout. Tu ne sais rien.

Tu pleures, et tu attends. La mort peut-être ? Non, tu ne sais plus ce qu'est la mort petite fille.

« C'est qui cette gosse »

Cette voix féminine résonne dans ta tête. Pourtant tu ne comprends pas le sens de ces paroles.

« On peut s'en servir vous pensez seigneur Zeleph ?»

Tu sembles entendre Zeleph. Zeleph, c'est un prénom ? Tu ne sais pas.  
>Une voix masculine résonne alors dans ta tête. Tu as mal. Mal – mais c'était agréable.<br>Tu cesse de pleurer petite fille, tes yeux se ferment. Le sais-tu ? Non tu ne sais pas. Tu cesse d'avoir peur. Le sais-tu ? Non tu ne sais pas.

Tu es inconsciente, tu ne le sais pas. Un liquide caresse ta peau nue. Ton aspect de petite fille t'a quitté, tu ressemble à une jeune femme. Et tu es belle. Le sais-tu ? Non. Tu ne t'en rends sans doute pas compte, mais tu as des allures d'ange.

« Seira »

Qui est Seira ? Tu ne sais pas. Tu sais seulement que cette voix semble t'appeler.

« Seira ? »

Oui, cette voix t'appelle, petite fille. Rejoins là. Tu ne sais pas comment faire ? Tu ne sais pas. Alors tu pleures dans ta prison de verre et de liquide.

« Seira »

Tu toussote. Tu sens l'air caresser ta peau, tes jambes, le bout de ta poitrine, ton nez, et tes cheveux flottent. Le sais-tu ? Peut-être oui.  
>Tu a l'impression d'avoir changé – grandi surtout. Ta vue est plus haute, ta vision du monde à changé – elle est plus sombre, d'autant plus belle à tes yeux. Oui c'est ça, le monde te parait plus beau. Le sais-tu ? Tu t'en rends compte mais tu ne sais pas.<p>

« Seira »

Ce mot t'es familier, tu t'en souviens, tu l'as entendu. Que signifie-t-il ? Est-il ton prénom ? Sans doute.

« Seira »

Tu avance en direction de cette voix attirante ; elle est chaleureuse.

« Seira »

Tu aimes ce mot, il est beau, il résonne comme une douce mélodie à tes oreilles. Il t'attire comme un aimant. Alors tu continue à avancer.

« Seira rejoins-moi »

Ça y est, tu sais maintenant. Tu dois rejoindre cette femme, parce qu'elle t'appelle. Oui, tu es Seira. Alors tu la rejoins même si tu ne sais pas qui elle est – mais tu t'en fiche bien, après tout, elle, elle te connait. Alors tu pense que c'est une personne gentille. Tu lui tends la main.

« Oui maitresse »

Ta voix à changé, elle est moins enfantine qu'avant. Le sais tu petite fille ? Tu le sais sans doute, mais ça ne te fait aucun effet. Tu continue juste à avancer vers cette femme.  
>Tu l'as appelé « maitresse », sais tu seulement pourquoi ? Non. Pour toi c'était naturel, comme si tu avais été programmée pour dire ça ; alors tu le dis, tu agis simplement comme un automate.<p>

Quand ta main se glisse dans la sienne, tu as l'impression de vivre. Sais-tu qui tu es maintenant ? Non, tant qu'on ne te l'aura pas dit tu ne sauras. Mais tu n'as plus peur, car cette main est douce et agréable.

Tu es dans la bibliothèque, et tu aimes être ici. Car la bibliothèque est source de savoir ; puisque tu ne sais rien, tu apprends des choses tous les jours. Tu es heureuse. Tu n'es plus une petite fille triste, tu es Seira. Ça tu l'as compris.

En cherchant de la documentation, pour en savoir un peu plus sur toi, tu tombes sur un manuscrit. « Chronique d'une guilde »  
>Une guilde hein ? Tu ne sais pas ce que sait, ni ce qu'est une Chronique d'ailleurs.<p>

Tu ouvres et tu lis tout de même ce manuscrit.

Tu le parcours en diagonale, et un mot attire ton regard. C'est ton nom. Seira. Alors tu lis la chronique de ce jour.

_« _

_An x777, 23 avril._

_Zeleph et moi nous baladons en ville, enfin dans la ville qu'on a détruite, il en va de soit._  
><em>Les cadavres jonchent les rues, le sol est taché de sang. C'est un beau spectacle ; c'est beau l'apocalypse.<em>  
><em>On inspecte tous les corps, pour trouver un survivant. Il nous faut un corps, pour un nouveau démon du livre de Zeleph.<em>  
><em>Les corps sont beaux, avec leurs habits en lambeaux, les membres déchiqueté, et leurs marre de sang.<em>  
><em>Après plusieurs minutes, on tombe sur une gamine. Elle est belle, on dirait un ange. Elle est vivante, elle à les yeux ouverts, mais ne semble rien voir. A mes yeux elle ferait une parfaite marionnette. Je demande au Seigneur ce qu'il en pense.<em>  
><em>Il hoche la tête. Il approuve. Cette gamine sera le nouveau démon un fois transformé.<em> »

Tu refermes le livre petite fille. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi mais les larmes roulent sur tes joues.

Tu crois ne pas savoir mais au fond tu sais. Car cette histoire c'est la tienne. Et tu t'en rends compte.

Tu es un démon maintenant. Voilà pourquoi tu as des cornes sur la tête, et que le sang t'attire.  
>As-tu peur petite fille ? Non puisque tu es un démon. Et tu te sens bien.<p>

Alors tes larmes cessent de couler. Tu vas aller de l'avant maintenant que tu sais. Tu vas apprendre qui est cette femme qui t'appelle. Ce qu'est ton devoir et ta destinée.  
><strong><br>Oui, tu es Seira le démon du livre de Zeleph, et tu n'as plus peur.**

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que vous avez aimé ! N'hésitez pas à reviewer, bonne ou mauvaise, ça fait toujours plaisir un trace de votre passage ! ;3<em>**  
><strong>


End file.
